Memory
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: What would you do to get the girl of your dreams?For Randy the answer is try, try and try harder.But he didn't know it would mean backstabbing,selling his best friend out, and joining forces with the devil in disguise to tear everything apart.
1. Get The Party Started

AN: This is the rewrite for Why Should I Care.I've made a lot of changes but the basic plot is still the same I think.I hope everyone likes this one because I think it's better.Well just tell me what you think about it.

------------------------------------------

"Would you just stick it in already?"

"I can't find the hole."

"It's right there."

"I don't want to just shove it in."

"It's not that big."

"Yes it is big. It doesn't even look like it can fit. The hole is too small."

"Just shove it in the hole"

"Stop yelling at me!" Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler were stuck. They were trying to set the DVD player up to the tv but Randy couldn't find the hole. Then now that he did find it he didn't want to stick the cord into the back of the tv because he believed it was too big. Stacy on the other hand couldn't believe he couldn't do something as simple as following pictures. Finally after having enough of his stupidness she pulled the cord out of his hand, pushed him aside and hooked it up herself.

"That was so hard. I don't know how I even got it to fit." Stacy sarcastically said as she stepped from behind the tv.

"I just didn't want to break it." He said as he turned and walked into the kitchen. When he came out, he had bags of chips and other unhealthy snacks in his hands. They were at his house because it was close to where they were having their next couple of shows. Since his house was so near he had invited a couple of their friends and co-workers over to party or 'get together' as Stacy said. Setting everything up was going good for him until it came time to hook the DVD player up. He had been working on it for about an hour on his own but after he realized he was stuck he called Stacy for help.

"Do you have everything ready? People are about to start coming." Stacy asked as she filled the bowls with the snacks.

"Yes everything is ready." Soon after he said this the door bell rang and the first wave of guests came in. That included Adam with Amy hanging off of his side, John and Torrie, and some other divas he didn't pay attention to. After he greeted them, he lead then into the 'party room' and they began to play a game of pool. It wasn't until about two hours later when Randy stepped out of the 'party room' that he realized how many people was in his house. He didn't even know there was that many people on the roster. There has to be SmackDown people here too he thought as he tried to squeeze his way past people into the kitchen. His thoughts were confirmed when he walked into the kitchen.

"Dave?"

"Randy." That was followed by the ever famous man hug.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I wanted to go talk to you but that room you were in is so crowded." Dave said as he retook his spot leaned up against the counter.

"Yeah I know. Why are you here though? I though you guys had a show in Texas yesterday."

"We did and our next show isn't for a couple more days and it's a little close to here so some of us decided to come early."

"That's good. I gotta go back in there though. I'll try to come back out to talk to you a little later." Randy then went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers. Then he was back out fighting his way through the crowd to get back into the 'party room'.

About three hours later the party was still going strong. Stacy had stopped trying to call it a get together after she saw how many people there was and how they were acting. It was a party. At this time it was three o'clock A.M. and some people were passed out randomly around the house. Randy had decided not to get drunk. Not because he was the host but because he wanted to be able to remember how foolish everyone else was acting. A majority of the wrestlers and divas were singing off key. It was no surprise to him that Jillian was leading them. Others were trying to play pool but were failing miserably. Then there were the people who were trying to dance to the singer's bad voices. Overall it was a very funny sight. Even though it was funny Randy had decided to stop everyone's alcohol consumption. He wanted them to sober up because no matter how funny it was he wanted them to be able to get out of his house when he said it was time to leave.

---------------

Carlito was part of the drunken pool players. He knew even in his tipsy minds state that he was horrible but he didn't care. He was having fun and that was all that mattered. It was when he went to stop for a bathroom break that his fun stopped. He had made it to the bathroom stepping over many passed out people on the way. It was when he had just finished emptying his bladder that the door opened.

"What the . . . " He turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see Victoria.

"Hey big boy." She said stepping closer to him. Each step she took forward he took one back until he was backed up against the wall.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as he dogged her attempt to lick his cheek.

"Yes you can. You see I've been watching you all night and I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get you alone." Carlito smirked when he heard this. His ego got a big boost after hearing this. It wasn't until she actually licked his cheek that he realized maybe being wanted by her wasn't such a good thing. "Now that I have you alone, I don't plan on ever letting you leave." She whispered this in his ear while her hands grabbed his ass and pulled him against her.

It was this at this time that Carlito for the first time actually _looked_ at Victoria. Sure she had almost as many muscles as he did but everything else on her was . . . okay in his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that he was a little drunk. Maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in like six days which was eternity for him . He didn't know what did it but before he could stop he had already leaned in and his lips went forward to meet hers.

When explaining this bathroom tryst he would tell everyone that it was hot and exciting. He would say that it was one of the best he had. He would insert as many crazy things as he could, but it would all be a lie. The truth was that because of the fact that he was more than a little tipsy and she was extremely dominant it was very...awkward. When he leant in for the kiss she was leaning in to nibble on his ear so he ended up trying to tongue her ear. When they finally did kiss, it was bad because neither was willing to be submissive so there was a whole lot of teeth clinking and tongues everywhere.

The actual intercourse was the worst part. Again neither of them was willing to be submissive and both wanted the 'top' position. The only way they were able to solve this problem was by standing. When it was finally over, they were both exhausted and happy to leave without any words spoken between them.

----------------------------

Around four thirty Randy had decided to kick everyone out of his house. The majority of them were sober by now and those who weren't had caught rides back to the hotel. He sighed at how terrible his house looked and headed up to his room to get his much deserved sleep. When he got there, he was surprised to find someone lying on his bed. He was just about to start yelling at the person but they sat up and he realized it was Stacy. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed and picked her up off it.

"Party's over. Time to go." At this moment he didn't care how good of friends they were. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Awww your just gonna kick me out like that?"

"Yes. Now can you please go so I can sleep."

"I don't have to go so you can sleep. I can sleep with you." Randy choose to ignore that comment.

"Stacy."

"Randall." It was followed by a fit of giggles.

"Someone had a little too much to drink."

"No I just find your name hilarious."

"Well I'm trying to go to sleep so can you leave now?"

"I think the two of us can have a lot of fun." She said as her hands found their way onto his body and began roaming.

"Ok now I really know your drunk. You're the one who needs to sleep."

"I'm not drunk!" Randy looked her over. She didn't look it but by the way she was acting he knew she had to be.

"Stacy why don't you go into the guest bedroom and get some sleep." He said as he finally stepped back and took her invading hands off him.

"No." She stepped in closer to him again.

"Weren't you just telling me earlier that you didn't want a boyfriend?"

"Who said anything about a boyfriend? All I'm asking for is sex. No strings attached." Randy could only sigh after hearing this. He wasn't going to lie. Some part of him was wishing that she did want to be with him but he could see that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He then picked her up and dropped her outside of his room. Before she could get up, he shut and locked the door.

"Okay I'll give you time to think about it." Stacy screamed. He tried to tune her out and went to his bed and pulled the covers over him. He had to go to sleep before he lost his rational thinking and control. Because too big a part of him wanted to go out there and give Stacy what she wanted. He couldn't do that. Could he?


	2. Before He Cheats

When Randy woke up the next morning he was surprised to find Stacy cleaning the house.

"I was going to hire some people to do that." He said as he walked up to her and pulled the garbage bag out of her hand.

"Why waste money when you have all of the supplies right here?" She snatched the bag back from him and continued to pick up the cups and beer cans.

"I'm surprised your even able to do this. No hangover?"

"Hell yeah I have a hangover. Why did you let me drink so much?" Randy just stared at her. He knew that if she really had a hangover she wouldn't even be near sunlight or even out of bed. But, here she was curtains pulled back sun shining, and cleaning up. Last night she told him that she wasn't drunk and she didn't really look it but her actions and words said differently. Plus he hadn't really seen her drink a lot. Maybe a couple of drinks and none of them were hard enough to get her past the tipsy mark.

"So you don't remember much of last night?" Randy thought it would be best for both of them if she didn't remember what she had pulled last night.

"The last thing I remember is when Adam and Amy were practically going at it on the pool table." When Stacy said this mentally Randy let out a sigh of relief. "Is there something I should remember?" She asked as she turned a curious eye to him.

"No that was it really. After that people started leaving. Party over."

"Okay." She said but kept her curious eyes on him for a little longer. After seeing that it didn't look like he was lying she went back to cleaning. Randy picked up a bag and began cleaning too. He was glad to keep what happened the previous night to himself. No one else needed to know about it.

------------------------------

If someone would have told Carlito what would happen to him after he had sex with Victoria (or Lisa as she liked to be called) he would have never done it. The sex was good but it wasn't great and it wasn't worth what he was going through now. Nothing was worth it. He thought that it was going to be a one night stand. Maybe if they met again under the same circumstances it would happen again but that was it. Lisa on the hand had different plans.

Carlito was out trying to pass time before the show started when he came across this woman who couldn't keep her eyes off him. Being the natural flirt he was he walked over to her and struck up a meaningless conversation. He poured the charm on and she fell for it. In less than fifteen minutes he had her headed back to his hotel room. The thought of getting some two days in a row with two different women had Carlito boasting with pride. That pride deflated quickly when he opened his room door and found Lisa sitting on it. He quickly apologized to the other girl and told her she would have to come back at a later time because he had some business to take care of. He gave her a kiss as a reminder of what was planed for later and then she left. He then quickly turned back to Lisa and just glared at her.

"Who was that?" She asked as she started picking at her nail polish.

"That was... someone. Why the hell are you in here?"

"Well I just came to check up on you. See how you were doing." She stood up and walked up to him. "I didn't expect to find you cheating on me with some slut. Am I not enough for you?" It was said with so much anger that she had Carlito scared for a millisecond. That's all though because that was how long it took him to realize they weren't even a couple.

"Are you crazy? Wait I know you are. How can I cheat on you if we're not even together?"

"Carlos, it's no need to panic now. Everyone knows we're together." Her reply was a blank stare. He then shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry for a second I thought you said everyone knew we're together." He then laughed some more.

"That is what I said." His laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"How is that possible. We're not together! Last night was a one time thing. That's it no relationship."

"If you choose to think that way okay. But baby, I know you want us to be together and it's a matter of time before you realize it too." With that said she gave him a kiss just like the one Carlito had given the other girl and walked out the door. He hated what that kiss said. He knew she wasn't going to leave him alone and he didn't like that. But he knew that some small part of him was excited. He couldn't believe how much she wanted him. All he could do was smile.

---------------

That night at the Raw show people were still talking about things that happened at Randy's party. Some of them even still had hangovers. Randy and Stacy were currently in the locker room he shared with Carlito. Carlito however wasn't there. It was them two, John, Torrie, Adam, and Amy. It seemed that Amy, Adam and John were amongst those who still had a hangover. They were sprawled across the benches groaning and complaining. They even made them turn the lights down to the lowest possible setting without them being off.

"I still don't understand why the hell we're here if we're not on the card." Adam growled out as he rubbed his head.

"We're here to remind you what happens when you do something stupid like drink too much when you have work the next day." Stacy said smugly. Obviously she didn't have a hangover any more and was glad to rub it in the other's faces.

"Why did you even throw a party yesterday Randy? You knew we had to be here today and yet you threw a huge party. Thank you so much." Amy was by far the angriest. That was because she actually was on the card and had a match.

"Hey don't try and turn this around on me. Maybe if you didn't drink all of Mexico's tequila then you wouldn't have this problem."

"You were the supplier."

"You were the user. Last time I checked no one forced you to drink. Unless Adam did and if he did you have a bigger problem than you think."

"If it didn't kill my head to move, I would've kicked your ass for that comment." Adam said as he turned his eyes to Randy. Before Randy could say anything back the door burst open and Carlito stomped in and turned the lights all the way on. As soon as he did that John, Adam and Amy let out groans and grunts.

"Yo what the hell is your problem?" John asked as Carlito started to throw things.

"Whatever it is could you please go sulk about it else where. That light is killing me." Amy said as she turned face down on the couch.

"It's Lisa she just keeps showing up at the worst times." He said as he plopped down on an unoccupied chair.

"And this has to do with us because?" Adam asked sarcastically but Carlito ignored im and continued.

He started by telling them hat happened earlier at the hotel but then told them about the more recent encounters. He had been walking around the arena trying to find something to do because he wasn't up for sitting in the locker room hearing Adam, Amy, and John complain. In his walking he passed a couple of co-workers and held some small talk with them but his boredom ended when he saw this woman. He talked to her and she told him her name and everything but if you were to as him now he wouldn't be able to tell you it. He was just about to lead her somewhere private so they could handle some business when lo and behold Lisa walked up to them. She then started to tell him he forgot to go to the doctor and get his shots to get rid of his syphilis. That was enough to drive any sane woman away and it did just that. Carlito tried to tell her that Lisa was lying but she was gone before he could.

After that the woman had practically ran away Lisa simply smiled and walked away. Carlito just sighed and went on the prowl again. The next woman he came across was even hotter than the last. Again he couldn't remember her name either but that wasn't important. He was walking back with her to some place she said was secluded when again Lisa walked up to them.

This time she started going on about how she thought it was great that the girl could show love for the people who weren't so fortunate in bed. When the girl asked Lisa to elaborate she just smiled and said. "Don't worry one day he'll last for more than thirty seconds."

It didn't even take two seconds for the girl to leave this time. However, this time Lisa didn't leave right away. She walked up to him and with an amused look said.

"I told you I don't like you trying to cheat on me." Then she was off again.

"I thought you said that the bathroom sex so was amazing." Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah that was all you could talk about earlier." Adam added, hangover headache forgotten from laughing so hard.

"Shut up. That's what I thought she was like but now I see that the sex is not worth it."

"I'm sure if you tell her that you're not interested any more she'll back off." Stacy said. Everyone just looked at her.

"Victoria back off because he's not interested?"Randy asked and laughed at the thought. "Hell will freeze over before that happens."

Carlito just sighed and threw his head back onto the couch. He was going to find a way to end this because there was no way in hell that he would have someone ruin all of his chances with women. Hell would really freeze over before that happened.


	3. Just Friends

Randy sighed as he exited the arena. It was just his luck that out of all of his close friends he was the only one that had to do a match at the house show. While everyone else had that night and the next day off which happened to be Saturday he had to work Friday and only had Saturday off. He got into his car and headed back to his hotel to shower and change because he had promised his friends he would meet them at some bar or club a couple of blocks down from the hotel.

Even though he was tired and his body was extremely sore he was a little excited to go out. He hadn't gotten some in a while and it was starting to make people question his way with the ladies. He planned on putting an end to that soon though. The thought of hooking up with someone tonight brought him back to what had taken place on Sunday after his party. Thinking back on it he was glad he turned Stacy down because the next day had proven that she was drunk and wouldn't have been able to remember a single thing that would have taken place. But a not so small part of him wished he would have done what she asked. It was no secret to his male friends that he wished to take the next step with Stacy. He was sure some of the divas probably knew too but it seemed that Stacy was the only one who didn't know. He didn't even want to know how they knew. It wasn't like he went around screaming it to the world. He just acted like her friend which he was.

As much as wished he knew the chances of them two taking the next step again was almost slim to none. He had sat and held her as she cried after her latest beak-up with whoever she was dating at the time. He was there as she said she would never date another co-worker for as long as she lived. Plus it wasn't like he hadn't tried to be with her. He had plenty of times. Before they had became friends when he was new to the company he tried extremely hard to get her to go out with him. When he finally convinced her he was ecstatic. Their relationship didn't last too long though. Even though she was only six months older than him it seemed as if she was a decade older. He was still a little immature and because of this their relationship lasted all of a month.

The break up was easy because they both knew it wasn't going to work and they agreed to just be friends. He stopped his thoughts at that because it wasn't time to dwell on his past relationship with Stacy. He got out of the shower got dressed and left his hotel room. Since the bar/club or whatever was so close to the hotel he decided to walk there. When he got there he could see most of the roster in there. He hadn't even made it to the bar before he heard someone scream his name. He turned around and ended up with an arm full of Stacy. He laughed and pulled her back to survey her appearance a.k.a. see where she was on the drunk meter. After a good look over he could see that she wasn't full blown drunk.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked her.

"Over here. We were waiting for you." She then proceeded to drag him over to the table everyone was seated at. He greeted everyone and sat down. He talked some small talk with everyone for a little while but then he was up again to go looking for someone to satisfy his needs. Of course with his looks and natural charm it didn't take him long to find someone.

In his eyes she wasn't that great. She was okay and just enough to satisfy his needs. He walked up behind her and began to dance with her. It wasn't much dancing going on though. It was like having sex with clothes on. He called this the give them a taste stage. It wasn't long before she wanted the whole thing. So when that stage came he just smirked and began to lead her off the dance floor. It wasn't time to leave yet. The next stage was the make her want it so much she thinks she's going to burst. He did this by taking her to a empty booth where he proceeded to do things that made her legs weak. She didn't last long, in less than ten minutes he had her about to burst. So that was when he stood up and began to lead out the door. He had only made it half way before someone stopped him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped as he turned around to the person who had stopped him. It was Torrie. She flinched at the tone he had used but in a matter of seconds she had regained herself and Randy new he was in for it.

"Sorry to interrupt you little whore feast but we need you help."

"Help with what?"

"Stacy. She's drunk and we need someone to take her home."

"And there's no one else for this job but me?"

"No the others are either missing or too drunk to do it." After hearing this Randy sighed. Something else that was just his luck. He turned back to Veronica, Amber, Sidney whatever her name was and he didn't even have to explain. She just handed him a piece of paper with her number on it and walked away.

"Where is she?" He asked Torrie. She didn't reply. She just started walking and he followed her. When she stopped he could only roll his eyes. Stacy was sitting in the booth with some guy who Amy was trying to pry her off of. It seemed that Stacy and the mystery guy were way far gone. He just went in, picked Stacy up and threw her over his shoulder. He got her stuff from Torrie and began to take her back to the hotel.

The whole way back she giggled and said random phrases. When he got to her room he got her key card from her pocketbook, opened the door and flopped her down on the bed. He then took her shoes off and walked over to the mini bar to get her some water. She drank about half the bottle before she stopped and dropped back down onto the bed.

"Randall." As it was expected this was followed by a fit of giggles.

"Go to sleep." He said as he got up off the bed.

"Only if it's with you." More giggles. He just rolled his eyes and began to walk over to the arm chair but Stacy sat up and grabbed him.

"What do you want?"

"You." The giggles were there again of course. He tried to walk again but was stopped again. "Fine if you wanna be Grouchy McGrouch Pants go ahead. But can you just lay here until I go to sleep?" Randy sighed. He wanted to but was afraid of what would happen if he did. After a short deliberation he decided that it couldn't hurt to lay on the bed so he did. He didn't expect Stacy to wrap her arms and legs around him and place her head on his chest. He sat stiff for a couple of minutes. He only relaxed and wrapped his arms around her when he was sure she had no other intentions.

"We would always lay like this when we were together." Randy was surprised to hear Stacy say this. He though she had been sleep.

"Yeah we would."

"We never had sex though. I was surprised you could hold out so long."

"You don't know how much self control it took me." This time she laughed not giggled.

"You know." She said looking up at him. "We never did have break up sex. We could now."

"Go to sleep Stacy."

"I'm serious. We really can. I'm willing to. It could give us a sense of closure."

"Go to sleep Stacy." Randy opted to ignore how sober she sounded and tried to drift to sleep. He didn't want break up sex. He wanted make-up sex.

----------------------

Carlito was a happy man. Lisa had to do the house show and he didn't. That meant he was a free man because since she had to do the show Lisa would have no idea where he was. That brought a lot of joy to him. That was because every where he had went for the last couple of day Lisa was right behind him. She followed him everywhere and always seemed to know where he was. But not tonight. He was a free man.

It seemed he was out to prove this to everyone. He was flirting with any and every girl that looked in his direction. He didn't plan on going all the way with any of them though. Not because he was scared of Lisa's wrath if he did(though a small part of him knew he was), but because he was afraid someone would get clingy like Lisa was.

When he left the club it was two in the morning and he was very satisfied. He had a goofy grin on his face the whole way home. He was still wearing that grin when he reached the hotel. The grin was soon wiped off when he opened the door.

"Hey baby." Lisa said from her position on the bed. Carlito just sighed. This was so not how he wanted to end his night.

"Lisa." He said as he sighed and leaned against the now closed door.

"Carlos." She said with a devious smile on her face.

"What happened in the bathroom, that was supposed to end there. A one time thing. That's it."

"I know." She stood up and walked over to him.

"If you know then why are you here?"

"Well I don't want it to be a one time thing."

"Well it's too late. That was it. No more. No encores." He then walked over to the bed she was previously on.

"Ok."

"Ok? So you understand that we're not together and that there's no more sex."

"Yeah I understand."

"And you're okay with this?" To him it was scary how easily she was taking it.

"I'm fine with it." She smiled.

"Ok." He was beyond spooked by now. He thought she would be enraged. He was expecting to leave this talk with a couple of war bruises but she was taking it well.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when I do." With that she walked out of the door. Carlito couldn't help but to still feel a little apprehensive because deep down he knew that wasn't the end of their situation. She wasn't called psychotic for nothing.


	4. I Will Possess Your Heart

For Randy the next day had proved that Stacy didn't remember a large majority of the pervious night's events. Or at least she claimed she didn't. For the next week things continued in the same pattern. Whenever they would go out Stacy would get hammered drunk. Then he would carry her back to her room where she would try to get him to sleep with her. Of course he would turn her down every time but it was getting harder to do each time. He didn't want to take advantage of her but she continued to throw herself at him and his self control slipped a little more each time.

That was why he knew he had to talk to her. That and the fact that it was ridiculous how many times she had been drunk in the last two weeks. She was fast tracking her way to a bad liver. So being the good friend he was he decided to do a mini intervention. So here he was in her hotel room thinking of the words to say while she stared at him.

"Could you please not drill holes in my head with your eyes?" He asked after he couldn't take her look anymore. She laughed but he could feel that her eyes were no longer on his face. "So I came here to talk about how you've been the last couple of weeks."

"Good. Because I have no idea." She then laughed.

"Stacy I'm serious."

"So am I Randall." She giggled and that made Randy's mind go blank.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her disbelief laced in his voice. It was only ten in the morning. If she was he had bigger problems than he thought.

"No I'm not drunk. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well because you only do that when you're drunk."

"Do what?"

"Giggle after you say my name."

"Oh."

"Well anyway."

"Relax Randy." She said standing up and walking behind him. "You're so tense." She then began to give him a massage.

"I'm not tense." He said stepping forward and out of her grasp. If he let her go on she was sure he would loose his focus and nothing would be solved.

"Yes you are but I can help you relieve some of that tension." She stepped forward and began to run her hands along his back underneath his shirt.

"There it is again." He said as he jumped forward again. "You only do stuff like that when you're drunk."

She pulled back from him and walked around so that they were face to face. "Randy I'm not going to lie anymore. I was never drunk." He just looked at her with a blank stare. "Ok maybe sometimes I might have been on a little buzz but I knew what I was doing." Still he said nothing. "All I want is sex. Nothing else. No strings attached."

"What?" To say he was confused would have been the understatement of the year.

"Well I figured that since we're already friends we could add the benefits part."

"Why?"

"Well because I know you would enjoy it. Plus there would be no need for you to go out and find one of those little whores."

"Wouldn't doing something like that risk changing our work relationship or something?"

"No. But how about we try it out. If after one week you don't like it, we can go back to just being friends. Drop the benefits part." Randy thought for a while. Of course friends with benefits had their benefits but there was also the downside. He constantly said that he didn't just want sex from Stacy. He wanted everything. He wanted a relationship. Then suddenly and idea sprang into his head. He could start with benefits but work it up to a relationship. He thought his plan was fool proof.

That was how their friends with benefits relationship started. Randy just wished someone would have told him how much hell he was going to go through and how much he was going to regret agreeing to it.

Carlito was living the good life. To his surprise Lisa had actually backed off. He was able to open his hotel room door and find his room empty. She would see him with other women and she did nothing. It was a bit of a shock but Carlito wasn't complaining. He had his sex life back.

He was living the high life again. To be a bachelor.

* * *

After a week of their newly found friends with benefits relationship Randy was loving and enjoying it. Stacy was loving it too because she no longer had to pretend to be an alcoholic in order to try and get Randy in bed. Though as they both did love their agreement there was a big difference in larger reasons why they enjoyed it.

Stacy was glad to have someone she knew she could trust in bed. Someone who knew how to please someone and even had the little physical half of an actual relationship without the emotional part. She didn't have to worry about getting cheated on, or someone wanting to get serious with marriage talk. She was living the single life without missing the physical loneliness of having a partner.

Randy on the other hand may have been enjoying it even more than Stacy because in his little mind he could pretend that they actually were in a relationship. They hung out more than they ever did now. Stacy would let him hold her or kiss her even when they weren't in bed together. They went out more and he liked to call those outings dates. He loved it because he had wanted it for so long. He had dreamed of having second chance so long now it was here and a million times better than the first. Sure there was always the nagging in the back of his head that no they weren't a true couple and yeah he may have been taking it too far but he didn't care. He would work his way up to a relationship.

Everyone else didn't believe them when they told them it was only a friends with benefits thing. What they saw screamed relationship and whenever they said this it only made Randy even happier because it meant his plan was working. Stacy would however laugh and say that their relationship days were far gone and they were strictly friends. Randy would always tune out and pretend he didn't hear that part.

Randy wasn't running into this blindly. He didn't think that out of nowhere a relationship was just going to pop up. He planned it carefully. Weekly he would make subtle changes. He would continue to add little relationship like things into their arrangement. Now he was simply adding on to not just make it a bedroom only thing and it seemed like Stacy wasn't really noticing. He liked that because it meant that when it got to the point where he would ask her to be his girlfriend she wouldn't turn him down because they had basically been in a relationship so there would be little difference. He was proud of his plan. He believed it to be fool proof and was so sure it had a hundred percent success rate that he didn't even come up with a back-up plan.

* * *

Carlito may have been the only man in the world happier than Randy. He had went a whole week Lisa free and he was loving it. He even was able to successfully bring some girls back to his room and it proved to be better than he could have thought. But he could never fully enjoy himself because he was always looking in the corners or over his shoulder to see if Lisa might have been lurking in the corners. He never knew when she might pop up and having to constantly do this was ruining his bright days. He was ready to not have to expect her to show up at the worst moments. He wanted his turn normal Lisa free life back and was ready to do almost anything to get it back.

It was no surprise to his that he was sightly relived when he opened his room door and found her on his bed watching tv like it was normal. He just sighed, closed the door and stared at her waiting for her to say something.

"Carlos my love, it's been forever since we last met." She said as she turned away from the tv to look at him. The grin on her face made him feel the beginnings of anger rumbling deep in his stomach. He could tell already that this wasn't going to be good.

"Don't say that. Now what the hell do you want." He was straight and to the point he didn't want her in his room any longer than she had to be. But it only made her grin harder if that was possible.

"Well I was thinking and I noticed that you always tell me to leave and that there will never be anything between us but you don't know that for sure." As she said this she walked to him until she was less than a foot away from him. Which in turn made his lean back against the door in order to get away from her.

"Trust me. I know nothing will ever work."

"Not for sure and until you prove to me that you know for sure then I'm not leaving you alone."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that." Now he was really starting to get mad.

"Well you don't know anything about me. So how can you possibly know if something between us would be possible?" He resisted the urge to say what was on his mind because it wasn't very kind.

"What? You want me to read your bio or something?"

"No I want you to maybe spend a three week get to know each other period with me. If after then you can't resist my devilish charm then I'll leave you alone. I'll be out of your personal life once and for all." Carlito stopped. He didn't want to out right turn her down because it actually was a fair deal. The question was did its pros out weigh its cons. He thought long and hard. But the thought of a Lisa free life was too much for him. He couldn't help but to agree with her proposal. He just hoped he could survive the upcoming three weeks.


	5. Stab My Back

Three weeks later Randy's plan was completely in action and working. He and Stacy were a couple. Ok no they weren't but she seemed to be the only one who didn't know. No one even asked anymore because it was so clear from their actions that a relationship was there.

Randy was happy that Stacy was his again. He wouldn't screw it up this time. The sex was some of the best he ever had, but that wasn't his main focus. It was the fact that they talked more than they did as friends. It was like Stacy really trusted him and he was like her best friend and boyfriend all in one. They went out, and she always stayed at his hotel room even though she had her own. It even got to the point where she was wearing his T-shirts to bed. Randy thought he died and had gone to heaven.

Any doubts he had about the friends with benefits deal had vanished into thin air. They were gone like the wind. It was clearly just Stacy's way of starting a relationship, but she was just too scared to ask him out or something. So she purposely acted drunk and asked him for a friends with benefits relationship that turned into a real partner relationship. Randy thought he was smart. Too damn smart after having figured out her plan. He was like Law and Order smart. He defiantly could have been a detective if his good looks and natural talent for wrestling hadn't landed him at the E.

He was in his locker room smiling to himself at the plan he had for the night. He had set up a nice dinner back in his hotel room for himself and Stacy. Because, tonight would be the night, he would make sure she knew they were a couple. Only now he planed to do this with words not actions because words seem to make it even more official. At last the world would know the union between he and Stacy would last forever. He was practically crackling like a madman when Carlito walked into the room. That however didn't phase Carlito because in the past three weeks he had been to hell and back. All it took was a look from Randy for him to see this.

"What the hell happened to you?" Randy was caught off guard. Carlito was pale and his hair if possible was more disheveled than usual. He looked like shit and that was putting it nicely. He had large bags under his eyes and they were deep purple in color. His eyes were dull and looked like that had seen too much for his young age. A zombie! Randy triumphantly grinned as he placed what Carlito's appearance reminded him of. Only for it to be removed as Carlito walked over to him and came too close for comfort. Well looking like he did, being in the same room was too close for comfort honestly.

"Lisa . . . kill me . . . worst . . . life . . . die . . . ughhhhhhhhhhh" Now Randy was spooked. He couldn't understand a word that had came out of Carlito's mouth and the last sound, was very close to the zombies of the Resident Evil game. Now that he stopped to think he hadn't seen much of Carlito the past few weeks. He didn't notice because he was so caught up in Stacy and he felt bad about that now. But the sympathy he felt for his friend didn't overshadow the slight relief he felt with the knowledge that he couldn't stay at the moment because he had a match. He felt bad to leave his friend like this but he had too.

"Well you rest and I'll be back in a little and then we can deal with whatever this problem with Lisa is." He pushed Carlito down onto the bench and quickly walked out of the room. He could think about what to do with him after his match, but he was more focused on what he was going to say to Stacy.

* * *

Back in the locker room Carlito was still sprawled out on the bench where Randy placed him. He didn't want to move because he was happy to finally have some peace and be along after three weeks of hell with Satan herself. Those weeks had been torture. Sure there had been some good moments, but in this case the good didn't out weigh the bad. The bad was just too . . . bad.

Lisa was insane. He was just happy that now it was over and he didn't have to deal with that large a dose of her anymore. He really didn't have to deal with her at all anymore honestly. He smiled thinking of all of the women he would have when he returned to his right mind.

He had faith that Lisa would stick to what she said because when she asked him if he would rethink a relationship with her after the three weeks were up he flat out refused without any thought. She just sighed and told him it was his loss as she walked away. Never had Carlito been so happy over words and simple actions. He wanted to skip through fields of flowers and sing songs with huge purple dinosaurs.

But he was too tired to take part in things like that. He wanted to sleep for the rest of the week and start a new Lisa free life on Sunday. That sounded like a good plan to him. He got a crazy delirious smile on his face as he thought of the possibility of sleeping for the rest of the week. That of course was the moment Randy decided to come back in the locker room. The sight of a zombie in appearance Carlito with a delirious smile on his face made Randy let out a yelp. Not a scream a yelp. They were two completely different things and he only did it because he was surprised.

He took a deep breath in and walked over to where Carlito was laying slowly, but made enough noise to make Carlito aware of his presence. He didn't want to surprise a person in a zombie like state. He might have gotten eaten. He took a seat on the other bench far away from Carlito as possible and began his interrogation.

"So where the hell have you been these past weeks?"

"I've been with Lisa." Randy let out another noise of surprise. This time it wasn't a yelp or a scream it was more of the sound of someone being strangled.

"So you're with Lisa now?"

"No, I'm not with her. She put together an experiment that if I stayed with her for some time I would grow to like her. I still don't like her, but now I won't have to worry about her bothering me ever again." Carlito's smile got even bigger and now it was psychotic. Randy was scared for Carlito's sanity now that he had spent so much time around Lisa.

"And she agreed to this?"

"Agreed? Hell she came up with it."

"Oh so I guess you're a free man again."

"That I am." Now that Randy knew the reason for Carlito's crazy happiness and zombie like state he understood why he was acting like that. If he was in Carlito's state he would act the same way because getting Lisa off of your case was a good feat to accomplish. "So how is everything with Stacy?" Randy immediately got excited again when Stacy was mentioned.

"We practically going out."

"Practically?"

"Well it's not official because she was really serious about only being friends with benefits, but I know after everything that's been happening in the past weeks and after tonight she will change her mind and we will be together." Randy started grinning again just thinking of the plans for the night.

"What exactly are the plans for the night?"

"Well I've set up a romantic dinner for two back at the hotel in my room. Dinner will be perfect and when it's finish I'll ask her to be my girlfriend again and after she agrees we're going to have hot sex all over the room." Randy just knew his plan was genius.

"And you're sure she's going to say yeah?" Carlito seriously doubted Randy's plan would work. There was a reason Stacy wanted to just have benefits not a relationship, and Randy couldn't see that.

"I know she is. We're basically already together."

"Okay. Good luck."

* * *

Around 11:15 Randy sat in his locker room waiting for Stacy to show because they always met in his room after the show to head back to the hotel. Randy was worried though. Because she was late and he hadn't seen her all show. He was starting to wonder if she stood him up when she floated through the door looking as if she was walking on air.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked her as she floated over to the bench and sat down. She didn't give him a reply though. She just continued to smile. "Okay"' He said drowning the kay part out for a long time. "Are you ready to leave?" She looked at him still smiling and shook her head no. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Because I'm not leaving with you Randy" He stopped and just started at her like she and grown five heads.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a date." This was followed by squeals and jumping around the locker room by Stacy. Randy on the other hand wanted to shoot whoever this person was that dared to ask Stacy on a date.

"You have a date? With who?"

"Don't worry about who. Just be happy that I have a date." Happy that she had a date? Happy that he had a date? Why would he be happy? She had a date with someone who wasn't him! "Well I should get going. I do have a date and all. I just came here to tell you that." She was back in her floaty stage again and she began to float back out of the room.

Randy couldn't believe it. She had a date. All that he had went through to make the night perfect and she had a date. He wanted to beat this mystery date guy to a pulp. Until they had to use to teeth to identify him. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did his plan, his life, want to collapse right in front of his eyes when he worked so hard to get it perfect?


	6. What's The Point

Randy was so shocked and angry about Stacy's impromptu date that he did what anyone in his situation would do. He denied it. He continued to tell himself as he went back to the hotel that Stacy was playing a joke on him because she had some how found out about his plans for the night. He didn't know how she found out, but some how she did and now he was going to walk back into him room and she would be there waiting.

The dinner would already be set up and she would be sitting at the table with her knowing smile on her face ready to laugh at him because he almost fell for her trick. She would laugh as she explained the look on his face when she told him she had a date, and they would have dinner. He would ask her to be his girlfriend, she would say yeah and that would be it. He would finally have her and the nightmare he was only fifteen minutes into would be over. He couldn't wait for it to be over.

Those were the thoughts on his mind as he entered his hotel room. He made sure to keep the lights off as he shut the door and even took an insanely long amount of time turning on the lights just to further the time he could continue to keep the low flickering flame of his last hope alive.

But when he turned the lights on Stacy wasn't sitting there with the food, but someone was. It took him a couple of seconds to focus in on the person but when he did, he wished he hadn't. Because sitting there on his bed eating off of his cart of food was Victoria. He was dumbfounded. How had she gotten in and what was she doing in his room?

"Sorry Lisa, but I think Carlos' room is a couple of doors down." The sooner he got her out of there the better. He wanted to sulk on his own. He wanted to drown in wine and gourmet meals. A lonely heartbroken person's heaven.

"Trust me I know where his room is." He gave her a 'well then . . . ' look and even added the hand gesture so she would hurry and get out of his room. She just chuckled. "I'm not looking for him. I'm looking for you."

"What the hell do you want with me?" He dropped his things down where he stood and walked over to the food. He was hungry and didn't have time for her sick mind games. She was taking up his wallow in self pity time and he didn't like that.

She just stared at him as he feverishly ate from the tray. She had one eyebrow raised and was looking at him, no scrutinizing him with her eyes. He felt the heat of her stare but didn't care. He didn't think things could get any worse than they already were.

"Are you going to answer my question?" It snapped her out of the daze she was in and she just gave him a knowing smirk. Randy didn't like the look on her face and quickly found out why Carlito was constantly doing all he could to hide from her. She was scary.

"Well I just came over to see how things were in paradise with you and Stacy." He felt a pang in his heart at the mention of her name and wanted to cause serious damage to Victoria just for mentioning her name. What did she know anyway? What did she care for anyway?

"Things are just peachy, never been better."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." They began a stare down and neither of them wanted to give in to the other and look away. Lisa widened her smirk knowing what she was about to say would really throw him off and push him further to where she needed him to be for her plan to work.

"If things are so great why did I see Stacy leaving the arena with the little rainbow skittle?" Randy's glare intensified to the point where his eyes were mere slits and he began to sport his deranged look. The skittle? That was all he could think about. Stacy had ditched him for Jeff. Of all the people there were out there she had to go and pick the skittle. With his poetry and colorful being. How the hell would he compete with him?

"You." Randy let out a sigh. "You saw them leave together?" Lisa would have done a victory dance if she did stupid things like that. But she settled for just widening her smirk even more if it was still possible.

"Yes I did. They seemed so happy together. Going on about something. They were holding hands and everything."

Randy sighed and began to pace the room. He couldn't believe it. He knew if Jeff got a hold of her, he would never get her back. He would go into deep conversations and start to sing or recite poetry and it would turn Stacy into goo and that would be it. Stacy would fall into his spell and Randy would never have another chance.

"You know you can still have a chance." Randy snapped his head at her in surprise. He had forgotten she was there.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know a way to get them apart and get you right back in there. She'll be all over you too." Randy liked the sound of that. Finally having her to himself again. But this time forever. He began to smile at the though of that but stopped when he realized there had to be something he had to do for her help.

"What's in it for you?" Lisa smiled knowing it was going to be fun working with Randy. They were on the same wavelength and shared the same thought.

"Well I'll help you with Stacy if you help me to get Carlos to go out with me." Randy scoffed when she said this. Was she serious?

"Lisa, I'm only saying this because it's true, but I don't think there is anything anyone could do to make him go out with you." If his actions earlier was anything to go by, he was ecstatic to be away from her.

"I think I can turn that around with your help. But I understand if you don't want to help. Good luck on breaking Stacy and Jeff up on your own." With that said Lisa stood and began to walk to the door. When she got there, she put her hand on the knob and gave Randy one last look over her shoulder. "Just remember, my offer is out there if you feel you need help."

"I doubt I'll need any help."

"Okay just remember it's out there." With those last and final words Lisa walked out of the room and Randy let out a sigh and flopped back onto the bed.

He didn't feel as confident as he did when he declined her offer now that she was out of the room. He didn't know anymore. Half of the reason he had turned her down, was because of his confidence. He could get Stacy back on his own without the help of a psycho lady. He had confidence in his good looks and charming smile and his wonderful way with words that he could get Stacy back in no time. But then there was the thought that it was Jeff he was competing against. Jeff had a way with words too. He could tell by the way Stacy was floating around earlier that Jeff had already began to pour it on. Maybe he should reconsider asking for Lisa's help.

But then it was the other half of the reason as to why he turned her down. Carlito. He knew how much Carlos hated being around Lisa's presence. He saw his appearance and how he acted after just three weeks with her. Would he do that to his friend? Would he put him in a relationship with the devil's spawn just to further his own relationship?

Randy sighed. He didn't want to, but then again it was Stacy on the line here and all was fair in love and war right? He would try to do this without the help of Lisa at first. But he couldn't promise that if things began to decline and he started to lose Stacy even more that he wouldn't turn to Lisa, because he was quite sure Lisa wasn't too bad and Carlos could handle a little more of her, because he damn well knew he couldn't handle losing Stacy after working that hard and coming so close to having her. He couldn't lose her now. He wouldn't lose her now.


	7. I'll Never Stop

Randy had never been so frustrated in his life. Nothing he tried could get Stacy away from Jeff. They were joined at the hip. Nothing he tried had worked. He didn't like to think of it, but it seemed every day he was getting closer and closer to taking Lisa's help. Stacy was quickly slipping from his grip and he had to act rashly and with super human speed to keep anyone from dropping any L bombs because if it ever came down to that, he would probably give up hope. Because then, it would be a lost cause. Randy wanted to go back in time and just lock Stacy in his locker room that day. Maybe then Jeff wouldn't have gotten to her to ask her out and he wouldn't be where he was right now.

Silently without any words to say so the whole friends with benefits disappeared right before Randy's eyes. It started in small ways. It had been a month since Jeff and Stacy had started 'dating' and Randy wanted to maim someone. The first signs of the disappearing special relationship he had with Stacy started the very same night he learned of Stacy and Jeff's first date.

Later that night Stacy had returned to his room and he let himself feel a little relived at the fact that she hadn't spent the whole night with Jeff. She had returned to him instead. She spent most of the night talking about her date. He didn't really listen because from the happy waves she was sending off, he probably would have lost it if he actually listened to the details. When she finally finished discussing the date, they hopped into bed. They didn't have sex of course, but he did manage to get a long make out session before they retired to bed. She did stay in his bed too so he gave himself extra points for that. But since then that was the most they did.

Slowly the kissing stopped until he was lucky to get a hello kiss on the cheek. She no longer made visits to his hotel room. Those stopped two weeks into dating Jeff. She no longer shared his bed and it was hard having to get used to sleeping alone again. When the kisses and visits stopped he made due with hugs. He made sure to prolong the hugs sometimes sneaking in a kiss or two here and there. But the kisses were never on the lips. Just little friendly ones on the forehead and cheeks. Maybe one on the neck if he was really lucky.

But when the hugs stopped he had to live through secret hand holdings. Usually she never even realized he was holding her hand and he used that to his advantage. Because it was all he had left. But now those had stopped too and he was going through serious withdrawal problems. Sure it wasn't a brash and sudden departure from his life, but he still wasn't ready to let go. They belonged together. He wouldn't give up so easily.

He was trying to keep away from Lisa's offer, but every day it became more appealing. Just when he was sure he was going to give up hope and turn to her, he saw Carlito. He was living it up without any Lisa to worry about. He had more girls fawning over him than ever and he was just a whole lot more happy and carefree. Randy didn't want to ruin that for him. But one glimpse of Stacy and Jeff together and he was ready to change his mind again.

He just didn't know anymore. It was either betray one of his closest friends or lose the love of his life. There was no win, win situation anymore. No matter which way he chose to go about someone was going to get hurt. He didn't know if he was willing to throw himself in as the person to get hurt. He was having his taste of life watching Stacy from the sidelines and he sure as hell didn't like it.

* * *

Randy was sitting in his locker room hiding from everyone. It seemed as though everyone had someone to be with but him. To top it off, they were all going around acting like every day was Valentine's day. It made him sick. And insanely jealous. But more sick than anything It was while he was sulking that someone walked into his room.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked the person without looking up to see who it was. He was sure it was Lisa trying to persuade him to join her cult. He wasn't in the mood for any of her schematics or shenanigans he was sure she was there to present to him. He needed more time to think

"Oh . . . sorry . . . I'll come back later?" Randy's head snapped up when he heard her voice. It wasn't Lisa. Instead it was Stacy. He felt like a huge ass for talking to her like that. He let out a sigh. Nothing ever went the way he planned anymore.

"No, stay. Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." He gave her a small apologetic smile. She looked at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth and if he was in a major sour mood.

"You sure? I can come back later. It's not a problem." She was half in and half out of the room.

"Stay. I want you to stay." He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to where she was. He pulled her fully into the room and shut the door behind her. Just looking at her made him want to smile. Knowing that it was his only chance he dove in for a hug hoping she didn't reject him. Luckily for him she didn't. "We haven't talked in forever."

"I know." A few moments later he felt her start to pull away so he reluctantly let her go. He then waked back over to the bench and sagged down on it.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh yeah. I have to tell you something." He could tell she was excited about what she was going to say. She couldn't stand still and didn't have the slightest clue what to do with her hands so they were just flailing by her sides.

"What?" She didn't say anything. He guesses it was to create a level of suspense, but it was only making him annoyed. "Spit it out already."

"Jeff and I are officially going out." And just like that he heart dropped. He should have expected her to come and tell him something to do with the skittle.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to save a little hope that maybe they still were just dating. Maybe it wasn't as serious as she was making it out to be.

"I mean he's my boyfriend now." If it was even possible, his heart sank a little more. Had he really lost her that quickly? A month ago he was happy and he was practically her boyfriend. Now here she was in front of him telling him she had someone else.

He could feel his blood start to boil. He became extremely tense and rigid. Why the hell did she have to tell him? Why did she think he was going to be happy for her. Could she seriously not see how he felt about her? Was she that dense? Or was she doing it on purpose? Did she want to hurt him?

"Why are you telling me this?" She looked taken back at his comment. His tone was acidic and she couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. She was happy. He should have been happy for her.

"Because you're my best friend."

"So that's all I am?" He surely though he put in more time than that.

"What do you mean?" She began to back away from him. Even though he hadn't moved an inch from where he was sitting his tone and the look in his eyes was enough to scare her.

"I mean all this time I've spent being there for you and I'm just your best friend? We went out before. Yeah it wasn't the best of times but you won't even give me a second chance. You know how we would be together and you know how good it could be. We're perfect for each other. So why? Why are you with him and not me?" It had been bugging him for the longest. He didn't get it. It didn't add up.

"Randy, we went out years ago and after that we agreed to be friends because we're much better off as friends. I though you got that? We aren't good for each other in a relationship." He stood up now and began pacing around the room. He had to work off some of the steam that was building up in him before he hit something.

"How do you even know? You said it yourself. We went out years ago. I've changed since then. I'm not the same and you know that. You know how we are as friends. Why would a relationship be so much more of a drastic change? You're not even giving me a chance to prove it to you. You don't even care."Sometime while he was talking, he made his way over to where she was standing. He took her hands in his hoping that it would help her to understand him.

"I do care. How dare you accuse me of not caring?"

"Then give me another chance. Let me prove it to you." He was begging now and didn't really care. He was sure he would have done anything at this point if it meant having her again.

"I can't I'm with Jeff now." That was it. It was said in a light whisper and they words were the words to break him back down. He let go of her hands and backed away from her. He slowly walked back over to the bench and sat down with his head in his hands. Not knowing what else there was to say Stacy turned and walked out of the room.

Randy had never felt such a rage in his life. Things were good. They were damn near-perfect before that asshole came and stepped into his territory. Everyone knew that he was after Stacy. Who was he to step in and take her when everything was so close to going as planned? He was so close to having her again. So damn close and then he had to come and step in.

But it wasn't time to sulk. Because even though he felt shitty he still had a little hope left in him. Because not once, had Stacy denied having feelings for him. With that last strand of hope left in him he decided it was time to take drastic measures. He took a deep breath and stood up again. It was time to look for Lisa.

* * *

**AN:**_Sorry about the lack of any Carlito and Lisa, but the main plot of the story had to show up sometime, or half of it anyway._

_P.S:I had to put shematics in this chappie.I love the word._

_Mrs.Randista_


	8. Doctor

Carlito let out an audible gulp and looked around the room he was in. It was Lisa's locker room. Not his ideal place to be in, but he had no other choice. He had to do it. Nonstop Lisa thoughts were killing him. He was one 100 percent sure that she had something up her sleeve and was planning something big. Things were too quiet with her for him.

In the halls or anytime he saw her she would hardly look his way. He didn't believe she would really leave him alone after their agreement, but the fact that she might have, was unnerving to him. It didn't sit well with him. She was supposed to still follow him around and show up at the worst times. For the longest he would open his room door with a snarky comment ready to say to her only to find out she wasn't there. She **had **to be up to something to just basically ignore his existence.

So that was why he was in her room. He was looking for any evidence of her master plan. He had yet to find anything because he had just worked up the nerve to open the door. He hadn't worked it up to snoop around yet.

He glanced around the room. It wasn't quite what he expected. It was oddly. . . . normal. He was expecting weird music that never ceased playing. Blood read walls and black leather furniture. Chains and skeletons hanging from the walls. He knew it was a stretch, but it was how everyone described her room and actually believed them. But he was wasting time. He had to hurry and find her master plan before she got back from sucking someone's blood or whatever she did in her free time.

He started with her bags. Looking for any notebooks or folders with notes on her master plan in them. But he found nothing. So he moved over to where she hung up he clothes and searched everything with pockets. He was sure to find it there because it was what she had worn to the arena and it would be likely for the notes to be there, but they weren't so he continued to search everywhere. But in the end he found nothing.

He sighed and got up off of his knees from where he had been searching under the couch. He **had** to find the plan. Lisa looked like the type to plan a well thought out an evil plan to seek revenge and he didn't want to think about what the end result of falling into one would be.

"Oh no please continue. I enjoyed the view." Carlito froze at the sound of her voice. How could he have not heard her come in? He slowly turned around and there she was in front of the door.

"You see I was just checking to make sure there were no bombs or something in here. It's usually someone else's job but they asked me to do it for them today. But everything seems clear to me, so bye." He quickly walked over to the door to leave, but Lisa didn't move out of the way.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So now could you move so I can leave." She smiled and shook her head. "Lisa . . . we had an agreement . . . "

"Yeah, but it seems to me like you've just gone and broken it."

"No."

"Yeah. You've brought yourself into my presence."

"I told you. I was doing a bomb search."

"I think you wanted to see me." Carlito scoffed. The nerve of her to think that he wanted to be here. Sure he came by choice, but he had no other choice.

Carlito opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Randy barged in the room. Lisa walked from in front of the door in order to avoid being hit with the door. Randy looked around for a second questioning to himself why Carlito was in there. He felt guilty thinking of what the downside of working with Lisa was. Carlito was a close friend. He didn't want to scheme behind his back against him but he thought about Stacy and ignored his guilt for the time being when he remembered what he was there for.

"Lisa, I need to talk to you." She let out a sigh. It was either listen to Randy rant and maybe agree to her plan or finish messing with Carlito's head. She turned to Carlito. She would have to let him go because the perks of talking to Randy and possibly finally having Carlito were too tempting.

"You've gotten off this time, but next time you bring yourself near me, the deal's off." With those last words Carlito happily bounded out of the room not even questioning why Randy was there only worshiping him for saving him from Lisa.

Back in the locker room Lisa set her death glare on Randy. "This better be good."

"I'll work with you." She smiled a sinister smile and Randy thought twice. Could she be Satan?

"I knew you would eventually. What changed your mind?"

"Don't worry about that. What's this master plan?"

"Well you want to break them up right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it has to be sneaky. If she knows you did it she won't turn to you or even remotely like you after."

"I know this. But what's the plan?"

"I was thinking making one of the air head divas think that Jeff is the perfect one for them. Maybe manipulate them into the perfect girl for him. It would be easier for you of he broke up with her. Or she caught him cheating."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"It will work. But by if some chance you screw it up, there'll be a plan b. Now enough of that onto better things like Carlito and I." Randy cringed when she mentioned it. He hoped that by some fated chance she had forgotten about it. "All I need you to do for now is make him coincidentally walk into a room I'm in. I can handle the rest by myself."

Randy was a little apprehensive, but it wasn't like he was directly doing something bad. Carlito wouldn't even know. It was better than being a part of the actual scheming.

"Okay, but where will you be?"

"On Friday tell him to come to your room or something but give him my room number."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you what my number is on Thursday."

"Okay?"

"But I'll see you on Wednesday to tell you the potential diva to work into your plan."

"Okay." Randy didn't know to be happy or just terrified. The whole thing could backfire completely on them. But the risk was more than enough if he would have Stacy in the end.

"You can leave now." Randy laughed and walked out of the door. Lisa was very straightforward and to the point. He turned away from the door and went to make his way back to his locker room but can face to face to Carlito.

There was no other time in his life that Randy had wished to be invisible more than this one. What if Carlito heard them? It would be hard to get Lisa to work with him on his plan if her half had no chance of ever happening. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Randy weighed his options. He could tell Carlito the truth and hope that he wouldn't kill him. He could try and think of a lie quickly. Or he could run away and deny anything Carlito claimed to have heard if Carlito ever caught up with him. Running was looking like the best option. "Long enough to thank you man!" Randy froze. What the hell was Carlito on? "I wanted to thank you for saving me from Lisa." The relief that washed over him felt like it came from a 100ft wave.

"That was nothing."

"Yeah it was. I mean who knows what she would have done to me if you hadn't came in."

"So you didn't hear any of the conversation?"

"No. What did you say have to say to her?"

"Nothing. But lets get out of here before she walks out and kidnaps us or something." With that said they both quickly walked away from the door because neither of them wanted to be a victim of Lisa's. Who knew what kind of bondage, and kinky things she would do to them.

They walked fast because soon as they got a good 10ft from her door it opened and she walked out.

Inside Lisa's locker room, someone slowly started to climb down from on top of the lockers. They had rolled all the way to the back in order not to be seen and it had worked. They had come in there to get a simple item, but what they heard was too much. It would be too easy and too fun to mess with Randy and Lisa's plans. They couldn't wait to sit back and watch the drama unfold.


	9. My Lover

Carlito was confused. He was sure that he had knocked on Randy's door, yet it was Victoria that opened the door. He wanted to check on Randy because he knew the whole thing with Stacy had to be hard and he wanted to make sure Randy wasn't making any rash decisions like plotting Jeff's death. His luck was shitty. It wasn't fair that she was always a step ahead of him. It upset him that he lived through hell, and now it wasn't even over like he had been promised. It was disgustingly unfair.

Lisa on the other hand was enjoying every minute of it. She smirked and leaned against the doorway. "Come to see me?"

"Uhhhh..." He didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't expecting to see her.

"Well obviously you came here for something, am I right?"

"Yeah...."

"Good then. I'll help you, tonight. Nine, be ready." With that said she turned away from him and shut the door. Carlito was glued to the floor. He couldn't move, so he just stood there in front of the door for a good five minutes after she shut the door he was still standing there. So the door opened again. "Still here?"

"....."

"Do you really need help with something?" It was safe to say that she was a little worried.

"...."

"You want to go out now?" She was smirking again.

"Not really..."

"Okay let's go." She shut the door, grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hallway.

"No!" He finally snapped out of his trance and realized what was about to happen. He quickly ripped his hand from hers and began running at top speed down the hallway.

"I'll see you later. Nine don't forget!"She grinned, contrary to other's thoughts, she didn't just mess with Carlito because she had nothing else to do. She had plenty of other things to do. But she really did like Carlito. Why else would she go through all of the things she did? The three weeks she spent with him were amazing for her. They actually talked. Sure he didn't say much about himself, but he still did hold conversation with her. They went out, shared a room (even shared a bed though that didn't go as far as she wished) it was going good until those last three days. She didn't know what she said that made him change but he just closed himself off from her after that. She once again walked back into the hotel room and shut the door. But this time she fully walked in.

"Why did you do that to him?" Randy asked from where he sat on the bed.

"Because it's fun. How else was I supposed to explain why I was opening the door to your room and why we're in here together?"

"Whatever, we have to get back to picking out this diva we want to work with." Lisa shook her head and sighed.

"We're not getting anyone to help us, it;'s bad enough for me with you knowing about this plan. So we're getting someone whose too dumb to realize they're being used."

"Jillian?"

"She's smarter than she looks."

"Maria?"

"Tempting but she just might be too dumb. Plus she's with someone, that would be way more drama than we need."

"Then who?"

"I don't know that's why we're thinking." Then there was a knock on the door, but the person didn't wait for it to be answered before they barged in.

"I knew you two would be in here."

"Layla?"

"Sorry I don't know what you were expecting, but he can't give it right now." Lisa shook her head, knowing that Randy probably resorted to other women to ease his Stacy pain.

"Yeah sorry I'm a little busy right now, but come back in say about three hours and I should be able to take care of business." Randy said this with a leer and grin towards Layla, but it wasn't returned.

"That's not what I'm here for."

"Frankly, I could honestly care less about what you're here for. Whatever it is, it will be dealt with later because we're busy." As soon as the words left Lisa's mouth, the tension in the room automatically grew. Layla lost the blank look on her face and it was replaced with a smile, but it was an evil one that rivaled Lisa's.

"Oh no I think you want me here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lisa was angry and confused.

"I know about your plan."

"Again I repeat what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't try and play dumb. I know what you're doing. You're helping him break Stacy and Jeff up and in return he's helping you with Carlito." Randy wanted to applaud her. He didn't know how she found out but it must have been through some sneaky tactic and he wondered if he should have been working with her instead of Lisa.

"I don't know what kind of sick fantasy scheme your working up in that brain of yours but you're crazy." Her tactic was deny until the end of time.

"It's okay, I'm not trying to stop you, I want in. I mean I want to help. I was so close to having Jeff before she stepped in and ruined it. So I want to help because if we break them up, I'll have him to myself again."

"You can go work on the psycho act by yourself. I don't know what you're talking about so you can get the hell out and leave us alone." Layla seemed to be a little stupefied. She thought that she would go in, get in on the plan and that would be it but now things seemed to be different. Things didn't seem to be working that way. She needed a Plan B.

"Whatever. You can act all you want but I know what you're doing." With that said she was out of the door.

* * *

Lisa was a person who was very much proud of the things she did. She strived for perfection and made sure it was attained. That is why her plan for Carlito had to be perfection. It had to pan out the way she wanted it to so at the end of the day, she had him like she always wanted and then they would be happy together. He would love her. There was no question about it. It was a fact. Now she just had to make it happen.

But with her luck it would seem that Layla was now a kink in her plans. Her first thought was where the hell did she come from? How the hell did she find out? She was supposed to be dumb. No one was supposed to know about the plan apart from herself and Randy. It definitely meant that she had to be taken out. Some deal would have to be cut with her, because as much as Lisa would have loved to threaten her into submission, it would seem that Layla would have none of that. She didn't seem to petrified by Lisa and that only made it that much harder to get her to do what she wanted.

She did seem like the perfect third addition to the whole plan, but something about her rubbed her the wrong way. It could have been the fact that Lisa knew Layla was known as a con artist and could pretty much con people out of their own skin. Her snake like vibes didn't sit well. Lisa had a feeling that letting her in on it would only make everything worse. Only horrible would come from it so she had to find Layla and find her quick before she did something sneaky and conniving.

So with that in mind Lisa walked out of her hotel room, but she didn't make it very far. Because down the hallway was a sight that made her heart stop. She could feel the second it stopped beating. Her blood ran cold. Her throat felt like it was closing in on itself. Her stomach was in knots. Never in her life had she felt anything like she was feeling at that moment. She couldn't even get angry. It was pure shock. A shock so harsh that she was just frozen and had no clue what to do, and for a split second she was positively sure that maybe she had died and went to hell.

* * *

Randy sat at a bar by himself just staring at the beer in his hand. He hated to admit it, but he lead a very boring life ever since Stacy was no longer a permanent fixture in his life. He didn't talk to her as much because she was too busy sucking face with Jeff. Besides that in a way he didn't want to see her because it hurt too much. He didn't want to put himself through the pain. Seeing her, but knowing that she was with someone, and that someone wasn't him. Then he couldn't hang out with Carlito because of the guilt. He felt horrible knowing what he was doing to him.

So for that he was drowning his sorrows in his drinking. It wasn't much though. He was never a big drinker and he wasn't about to pick up that habit now. He was a loser, but not that big of a loser. So he sat there slowly sipping from his beer not paying attention to much when he saw someone sit next to him. He didn't pay any attention to the person though. He wasn't in the mood for stupid pointless bar conversations. He wasn't in the mood for any conversation.

"So you're ignoring me now?" He sighed at the voice. Of course it was her. She always showed up when his ultimate shitty attitude wanted it's free time.

"I didn't know you were there." He refused to look at her. He wouldn't do it. It would most likely stir up feelings he didn't want to feel.

"Randy." He still didn't look at her. "Why won't you look at me?"

He wanted to tell her why. The fact that looking at her and knowing that someone else had her made him want to kill Jeff. He wanted to tell her that for the longest he has wanted to be with her. But thinking back to what happened in the locker room made him think twice. Nothing had came from him saying anything then so why would anything happen now? If anything he should have been worried about staying on her good side to make sure the plan worked.

"I'm not looking at you because your face might just push me over the edge."

"What?"

"Looking at your face just might make me throw up." She slapped him on the arm and laughed, happy that things seemed to be returning to normal. That he was returning to normal.

* * *

Lisa slowly began to return her breathing to normal. She blinked a couple of times but that didn't change the sight before her, or make it disappear. There in that very hallway, Carlito and Layla were basically eating each other's mouths. He had he up against the wall, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands were under his shirt, and from what she could see she was pretty sure one of his hands was on her ass and Lisa didn't want to know where the other missing hand was.

The sight was so unexpected. Never did she imagine anything like it could happen. It had only been roughly three hours since Layla left Randy's room. She had to admit the bitch did work fast.

Down the hall they finally broke their kiss, but Carlito immediately went for Layla's neck and she turned her head to give him better access. It was then that her eyes locked with Lisa's and she gave her a sinister smile.

"I think we have an audience." Carlito broke away and looked over at Lisa where she was still standing shocked. Slowly he pulled back from Layla and put her down on her own two feet. They began to straighten themselves up. He was a little scared. He didn't know what Lisa planned on doing or saying so he knew he had to leave quickly. So after he was sure he looked fine, he went to place a simple last kiss on Layla's lips, but she grabbed him and deepened it. When it finally ended, he almost ran down the hall.

Even after seeing it all, Layla's grin signifying that she planned it all, Lisa couldn't get angry. She was still too shocked. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Wish you let me in on it now don't you?" Layla's grin was still there mocking Lisa.

"Why? What does he have to do with you wanting Jeff?" It didn't make any sense.

"He has everything to do with it. Because he has control over you, even if you don't realize it." With those words spoken Layla was gone.

* * *

Carlito didn't know how it happened. One second he was walking around minding his own business, then the next Layla had declared him as her boyfriend. Sure he didn't object because she was hot, and she was one hell of a kisser, but something about her made him wonder. She didn't seem to genuine, and so far into their six hour relationship, they had made out in five different places, all of them out in the open. And each one getting more heated than the last.

But even with those make-out sessions to think about, nothing stuck out in his mind as much as the look on Lisa's face earlier in the hallway. Something about it made him feel guilty about his new relationship. Then the thought of feeling guilty about it made him mad. Because a few hours before he got with Layla, he was practically running from Lisa. He hated the fact that she could make him so confused. It was then that she just walked into his hotel room without a single knock.

"So you're with that slut now?" Lisa was pacing the floor of his room. She was angry he could tell, but it wasn't the normal anger he saw from her when she found him with a girl. She looked agitated. Like it was really bothering her, and he was glad. He was glad that for once he wasn't going to be her victim.

"She's my girlfriend, so I would like it if you wouldn't call her a slut."

"Sorry to break it to you, but she is a slut. A very large one at that. I mean what you're together all of what two milliseconds and you're already going at it in the hallway."

"What we do is of none of your concern. We're together, you don't have to like it, I don't need your approval." That silenced her. He had never spoken to her like that before. She took sometime to gather her thoughts before she spoke again.

"But... tonight...what about tonight? Are we still on?" Carlito smiled on the inside. He couldn't believe it. All of the time he felt helpless around her and now the tables were turned on her. He was the one in control. It felt really good not to be the one frozen in place for once. So he knew he had to take it farther.

"Do you still want to be on for tonight?" He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to where she was standing. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and drew her face closer to his until there was only about a few centimeter in-between them. Slowly he closed the distance and placed a very light kiss on her lips before he completely pulled away from her. "Sorry, I can't though, I have a girlfriend."

Lisa wanted to die of mortification. How did she let herself get played like that? The kiss as light and quick as it was had turned her into putty and for a second when he pulled away she almost fell over. The words though, they were like a big bucket of ice cold water had been poured on her. It didn't help that he knew what he was doing. It only made it hurt more. Without another word said she was out of the door. She wasn't going to wait to be embarrassed again. She needed to focus back in on her plan. Because now Layla had done some serious damage to it. Carlito had some newfound confidence and a girlfriend. Two things that could ruin her life.

* * *

**AN: **_So yeah it's been forever and a day since I've updated Memory, and I have no other reason other than how hard it was to get this chapter was like getting teeth pulled. But I love the way it turned out. I'm finally where I wanted to be so writing should come much easier now. _


	10. You Might Have Noticed

"**When I agreed to this you didn't tell me that it would take this long just to get things underway. You made it seem like you had it all planned out and all you needed was my consensus." Randy was tired. It had been two and a half months since he agreed to Lisa's wicked plan and they hadn't gotten anywhere yet. They were still trying to find someone to seduce Jeff. All of their potentials had fallen through with either a new relationship or more brains than they gave credit too. **

**He felt his time running out as each minute passed. Stacy and Jeff were getting closer and it was annoying him that there was nothing done to keep them apart. Lisa was supposed to be the mastermind, but she was half-assing it. He was starting to wonder if the plan was as concrete and set out as she claimed it to be when recruiting him. **

"**These are just minor set backs. It's going to work I know it will." Even with these words said, Lisa wasn't so sure of them. It shamed her to have been working on something for so long without any progress at all to show for it. Randy had done some of his part by providing her with Carlito time, but it was all a waste because he seriously wanted nothing to do with her. He would crack a smile at her appearance knowing he would have a chance to mess with her. The tables had turned seriously and she knew it was all because of Layla. Whatever she was doing, it made Carlito a different person. One she didn't like at all. **

"**There's no question about this working. It's going to work. It better work because I've got too much riding on this. It's been about a good four months since Stacy and Jeff got together. That's four months of her falling for him. It's too much time wasted just sitting on the outskirts for this not to work. So I'm telling you to snap out of whatever it is you're in, and get the fire lit underneath your ass so we can get this plan in motion." With that said Randy walked out of his dressing room leaving her alone to sulk. **

**Lisa could only sigh and flop down on the bench she was standing in front of. She wished it was as easy as snapping out of it and just going back to how things were when she was in control of what happened between Carlito and herself. **

**Never in her life had she been so out of her element. She was the one stuttering around him, freezing up not able to move a muscle, looking like a complete and utter fool and it made her so mad she shook at times. She tried everything and nothing ever worked. And then to top it off Layla was always there, hanging off of him or attached to him in some ways. She didn't even know how that happened. They were so wrong for each other. She was a skank and a whore who probably needed a rabies shot. No doubt she had been with seventy-five percent of the roster. And she wasn't even ashamed of it, more like proud of it. **

**Lisa sighed and got up off the bench needing to head to her own locker room since she had yet to be there and she needed to get ready for the show. She had already lost so much and she wasn't about to start slacking at her job too. It was the only thing she had to be proud about. It may have not shown through title runs, but she knew she was the best on the roster. Her only competition was Beth. She wished she could get Layla alone in the ring for a match, show her who had the upper hand once and for all, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. **

**If there was one time in her life that she wished she had more "girly" tendencies it would be now. That or friends who were girls. Then she would know what to do. The claws would come out and she could attack and be just as bitchy as Layla in a second. But she wasn't close with many of the other divas. They were either scared of her or just couldn't stand her , and she couldn't blame them. She was a bitch to them and didn't truly respect many of them. But she couldn't help it. To see them succeeded solely on their looks and not on their in ring ability while she was pushed off to the curb because she was a little rough around the edges and looked the part. **

**She stood outside her locker room door with her head against it mentally preparing herself for another day loosing another match, with the fans booing her heavily. She was just about to turn the door knob when she heard noise from inside. Not even pausing to think for a second, she opened the door and went in, someone was about to get their ass kicked. **

**And suddenly things got a whole lot worse. On the couch in her dressing room was Carlito and Layla half naked, and they weren't just sitting there talking. Again she was speechless, could hardly move, eyes stuck to the movement of their bodies as neither one of them had taken notice to her as they were too entangled in with each other. **

"**Damn baby you feel so good." Lisa was just about ready to gag when she heard these words leave his mouth. **

"**You feel good inside of me papi." This was followed by a high pitched wail from her and a deep grunt from him as he continued at a faster pace. **

**Lisa couldn't believe what was going on right in front of her face in her locker room. But the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin confirmed it for her. She didn't even know what to do. Under normal circumstances, it was simple, just go in and kick both of their asses, chew them up, spit them out and have them running out with their tails between their legs afraid to even look her way for five weeks. But she doubted she could do that now. It hurt too much to actually see it in her face in her locker room. It was the ultimate form of disrespect and she couldn't believe both of them would take their stupid game of jealousy so far. In actuality she wanted to slide out of the room as if she had never seen a thing find a dark corner to sit and sulk and cry in, because she didn't believe she was strong enough emotionally at the moment to have a confrontation and seeing what was in front of her made her chest ache so much she swore she was about to have a heart attack. That only made her mad, that her feelings for him affected her so much and he couldn't give a rat's ass about her. She knew she had to do something, because she had a feeling that Layla was bound to notice her soon and she didn't want to give her that satisfaction. **

"**Enjoying ourselves are we?" Lisa went to the center of the room right in front of the couch they were on. This started the frantic game of them breaking apart and hastily trying to dress themselves. Layla tried to look embarrassed for Carlito, but Lisa saw right through it and saw in actuality how smug she really was. **

"**You told me this was your locker room." Carlito said in a harsh whisper to Layla as he **

**stumbled trying to pull his pants back up and put his shirt back on. **

"**It is mine." She said as she continued to put her clothes back on at a leisure pace. **

"**That's where I think you're wrong Layla, this is my room." Lisa couldn't believe the **

**little act she was putting on. **

"**Oh no one told you? We're roomies! Hotel roommates and locker roommates! Aren't **

**you excited?" Lisa had to steel her face from letting the overwhelming anger and pain show on her face. **

"**Get out." **

"**Did you not just hear the part where I said this is my locker room too?" **

"**Get the fuck out!" **

"**Layla babe I think we should leave." Carlito picked up the rest of their clothes they had yet to put on and walked Layla over to the door letting both of them out. **

**Lisa stayed with her back to the door unable to move, drained from the little confrontation. She didn't understand why. Why had Layla chosen her life to mess with? She didn't even know her! And here she was taking everything away from her and turning her life into hell. She suppressed the lump forming in her throat. She wasn't going to cry for them. She needed to burn the couch, or burn them. She was so concentrated on picturing the couch in flames with the two of them on it that she didn't hear the door open again and didn't know someone was in the room again until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly jerked away from the touch and turned around to come face to face with Carlito. **

"**Now listen, before you try and kill me I just wanted to come back and apologize. Layla usually always either has her own rooms or tells me when she has a roommate. I don't know why she didn't this time." Because she's a bitch, Lisa wanted to insert, but she was too caught up in Carlito finally being nice to her to say anything. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm pretty damn embarrassed."**

"**Why are you even with her?" Carlito let out a deep sigh. **

"**You don't want to go there Lisa." **

"**Yes I do! She's horrible and all wrong for you! Yet you've been with her for almost three months." **

"**Don't talk about her like that. You don't even know her. You don't know anything about our relationship." **

"**What relationship? It's just sex, I know it is. You can do so much better than her." **

"**Oh you mean you right? Because you're just so perfect? Please, you're the coldest, cruelest most insensitive person I know. Why do you think no one wants to be around you? You're a bitch plain and simple. I'm glad Layla came along, because if she hadn't I might have still been stuck in your stupid mind games. I've never been happier and the sex we do have couldn't be any better, best I've had in my opinion. So don't talk about my girlfriend like that, because no matter how hard you try and convince me she's so horrible, I'd never pick you over her." Lisa just stood there shocked and hurt by his words. This time she felt a even larger lump in her throat that she couldn't suppress. She felt the tears in her eyes and prayed that they didn't fall in front of him. She couldn't let him see how much his words had gotten to her. "Nothing to say? No biting remark?" He was answered with silence. She could see a flash of remorse in his eyes but it quickly went away and he turned to walk out of the door with an mumbled whatever. **

**Lisa couldn't believe it. Never had he been so cruel to her. She didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to cry. Never had she been the type to cry over a man and she didn't want to start now, but the larger than life lump in her throat said otherwise. This time she did sink down in the floor and she tried her best not to cry. Because for once in her life she had something that couldn't be fixed with anger or some scheming. She was in love with a man who hated her and could care less what happened to her and it hurt. **

* * *

**When Randy entered his dressing room again he was expecting it to be empty, but instead he saw Layla sitting on the bench looking bored. **

"**Can I help you?" He was weary of her ever since she had walked in on his and Victoria's planning session. He saw the way she was with Carlito and swore the woman had some mysterious curse on him. **

"**Actually you can help me. You see, I've been sitting back and watching you and Lisa, and as much as she tries to deny it, I know what you guys are up to. I know you guys are trying to break Jeff and Stacy up and she's trying to get Carlito." **

"**I don't kn-" She cut him off before he could even fully deny it. **

"**No need to lie now. I know everything. And it's not like I'm going to go running telling everyone about it. You two are too much of amateurs to really cause any damage better yet actually break them up." **

"**We are not. I trust Victoria know what she's doing and that her plans will follow through." Those words left a bad taste in his mouth but they did ring true. He trusted her way more than he could ever trust Layla. The woman just screamed deceit. **

"**Oh please. Lisa is too worried about Carlito. She lets her emotions out too easily. She can't help you because she's too busy trying to chase him back to her. She thinks she can get him back which I find crazy because she never had him. But that gets to her. It clouds her judgment so she can't even see help you. But me on the other hand. I don't care about Carlito. I'm only using him to get back at Lisa for not letting me in on the plan. I could have helped you guys a lot. I was so fucking close to getting Jeff before that little bitch Stacy stepped in. **

"**So now I'm here to help you. You want Stacy, I want Jeff. We can help each other get what we want. And at the same time get back at Lisa. I have poor little Carlito on a string. He'll do whatever I say. If I want him to hate her, he hates her. It's a beautiful thing what power good sex will bring you." **

**Randy was stunned into silence. It was a lot to take in. Layla here to help him now that Lisa had just about fallen through. He didn't know. He felt bad that both Carlito and Lisa were being played with like marionettes so he and Layla could get what they wanted. But an image of Jeff and Stacy made him think other wise. All was fair in love and war right? **

"**I'll give you time to thing about weather or not you want in on the plan that will actually get you what you want. But think about it. Times running out for you." With that she sauntered out off the room. **

**Randy really hated his life. **


End file.
